


there's no future, there's no answer

by ziamlolol



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Girl! Liam, Girl! Zayn, Minor Liam Payne/OFC - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamlolol/pseuds/ziamlolol
Summary: “Can I show you Zayn? Can I make you come? Please?”Zayn gives Liam the slightest nod of her head but Liam runs with it. She dips back in and presses their mouths together again. Liam tries to go slowly but she only has so much self-control. Soon her tongue is flicking out to press against Zayn’s lips, begging them to open. They do and once Liam has access she licks deep into Zayn’s mouth.or the one where Liam's in love with Zayn, Zayn's never had anyone make her come before, and Liam helps her out. With lots of pining and angst and girls being idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [this prompt](http://ziamlolol.tumblr.com/post/157702607127/i-feel-you-write-ziam-gender-swap-id-love-a-fic)

Liam’s laying on her bed, reading her favorite Batman comic, very purposefully not looking at the clock. Her best friend and roommate Zayn has been gone on her date for the last three hours and with every minute that passes, Liam knows for sure she’s not coming back tonight. And she’s not jealous she’s really not. But she may kind of, sort of, be in love with her. Liam putters around for another hour, drinking the last of the wine they have in their fridge and re-organizing her desk. 

It’s just gone midnight and she’s just brushed her teeth and is pulling her shirt on for bed when the door swings open and in comes Zayn. She looks exhausted and disappointed and Liam wants to find and smack whoever put that look on her face. 

Liam brushes the hair off her forehead “Hey Zayner, how was your date.” 

Zayn shrugs. “Was fine. He was nice, I guess.”

“You guess?” Liam asks

“Yeah, I don’t know. It was fun but-he just. We went back to his place after dinner right? And then we were sort of fooling around and he just like, didn’t know what he was doing. Like I got him off and then he tried to get me off too but-”

Liam can’t help but start to giggle. 

“Shut up! It was horrible, I had to pretend I came just so I could leave.” Zayn mutters

Liam’s still giggling when she says “So I guess no calling him back then?”

“No” Zayn mumbles through her shirt as she takes it off. “I thought maybe he would be different. He’s so nice and sweet but there was no spark you know?

“And he definitely isn’t the one who’s gonna be the first guy to make me come.” she adds in a low afterthought that Liam thinks she wasn’t supposed to hear. 

“What?” Liam gapes

Zayn stiffens and now she knows for sure she wasn’t supposed to hear that.

“You-you’ve never had a guy make you come?” 

Zayn turns to face Liam but her cheeks are red and her eyes are still on the ground. She shakes her head. 

“But you dated Danny for like, years!”

Zayn shrugs. She looks so ashamed and embarrassed, standing there in her black skinnies and her bra. Liam can’t take it so she shuffles forward, and tomorrow she can blame it on the wine or something but she grips Zayn’s hips tight and brushes their noses together. 

“Zee” she whispers “Can you look at me?”

Zayn’s eyes draw up from the floor to lock with Liam. 

“You deserve better. So much better than them.”

And then she leans forward and brushes their lips together softly. 

Zayn pulls back so quickly that it feels like Liam’s been punched in the stomach. But when she looks into Zayn’s eyes she only sees confusion. Not anger or disgust so Liam tries again. 

“Can I show you Zayn? Can I make you come? Please?” 

Zayn gives Liam the slightest nod of her head but Liam runs with it. She dips back in and presses their mouths together again. Liam tries to go slowly but she only has so much self-control. Soon her tongue is flicking out to press against Zayn’s lips, begging them to open. They do and once Liam has access she licks deep into Zayn’s mouth. 

The way Liam’s fucking her tongue into Zayn’s open mouth earns her a whimper and Zayn grips onto Liam’s shoulder and helplessly starts grinding against her. Liam groans back, walking their bodies back to Liam’s bed. Once the back of Liam’s knees hit her mattress she spins them around and lays Zayn flat. 

Zayn’s hair is billowed around her on the pillow and her breathing is fast and panting. Liam kneels over her and bends to kiss her again. A quick swipe of tongue that Zayn can’t react to before Liam’s kissing down her jaw. She makes a slick path from her neck to her breasts, kissing her through the material of her bra. Zayn’s taking in quick breaths, like she doesn’t know how to breathe through it. 

Liam pulls a cup down, exposing Zayn’s nipple and the shiny silver barbell that runs through it. Liam groans before she sucks it into her mouth, biting lightly. Zayn whimpers, her hands shooting up to grip Liam’s soft hair in her fingers. 

Liam pulls back quickly, afraid she'd hurt her. Zayn whines though and tries to bring Liam’s mouth back to her breast. Liam complies but doesn’t stay long, she works her way down, tonguing Zayn’s belly button before she reaches the lip of her jeans. 

She pops the button open and slides the zipper down, stopping to look up at Zayn.  
Her chest is heaving and there’s a light sheen of sweat covering her as she locks eyes with Liam. 

“This okay?” Liam asks as she kisses over her hip, biting on the skin for a second before she licks over it soothingly. 

Zayn nods, lifting her hips so Liam can slide the jeans off easier. Zayn’s left just in her bra, askew over her left breast, and her jade lace panties. 

Liam licks a broad stripe over the center, putting pressure on Zayn’s clit through the material. She does it one more time before she slides them down, just past Zayn’s knees and then splits her legs so she’s spread wide open. 

Liam swallows hard, pausing for a moment. There’s no going back from this. She’s finally about to have Zayn in her mouth. She’s been dreaming about this for years and now she can have it. Liam must be staring too long because Zayn starts to squirm, beginning to close her legs.

“No!” Liam cries and pushes her knees so they’re back flat on the bed.

Zayn laughs at Liam’s outcry and just like that all the uncomfortable tension melts away. Liam laughs too and goes to bite her thigh, mumbling “Was just admiring. You’re gorgeous.”

“Leeyum” Zayn groans, a blush covering her cheeks and she throws an arm across her face to cover her eyes. 

Liam uses the opportunity to lean in and swipe her tongue across Zayn’s clit. Zayn shoots off the bed from surprise and pleasure but Liam’s ready. She has a hand across her belly, pinning her to the bed. She does it again and again until Zayn is a mess of “please Liam, god please”.

Finally Liam takes pity on her and sucks her clit fully into her mouth. 

“Fuck!” Zayn cries out “Fuck Liam, don’t stop.”

And she doesn’t. She works her tongue against the nub and then licks down to her hole. It’s dripping and she licks the slick into her mouth. She sucks each lips into her mouth, pulling it back before letting it go.

When Zayn’s hands come to fist in her hair again she goes back to focusing on Zayn’s clit. 

She sucks long and slow, pushing two of her fingers into Zayn’s pussy before sliding them out then back in again. She starts a steady rhythm of in and out while licking and kissing Zayn’s nub and before she knows it she can feel Zayn start to tense around her. 

“You close Zee?”

Zayn nods and whimpers. Her hands reaching out for Liam’s, needing an anchor. Her fingers lace with the ones still on Zayn’s belly and as soon as they do, Liam bites down on Zayn’s clit and that’s when her orgasm hits her. 

Zayn comes beautifully. Her whole body rolling with the waves of pleasure that are crashing over her. Her fingers are tight in Liam’s, gripping with need as she comes down. 

Liam wipes her mouth and pulls her fingers out. She climbs up the bed to lay next to Zayn and readjusts their hands so they’re still intertwined as they lay next to one another. 

Zayn hasn’t said anything, hasn’t moved, and it’s making Liam nervous so she leans over to kiss her cheek. The corner of Zayn’s mouth twitches up for a second before she leans over to press a kiss of her own to Liam’s jaw. 

“I’m gonna shower, okay?” she whispers

Liam just nods, wanting to make sure Zayn’s alright. 

Zayn gets up slowly, unhooking her bra and walking toward the bathroom. She steps in and starts to close the door but stops and pokes her head back out. 

She’s quiet and obviously flushed when she whispers “Thanks Li” and then shuts the door.

The showers on and running by the time Liam stutters out an “Anytime”

 

///

 

When she wakes up there’s a light pressure over her waist and she jolts for a second before she realizes that she’s in Liam’s room, in Liam’s bed. She’d been asleep by the time Zayn was done showering but before she could talk herself out of it she’d crawled into bed with Liam and snuggled up close. 

Her movement has apparently woken Liam as well and as she turns to face her she grumbles out a “Morning Zee”. Zayn can see the moment Liam remembers what happened between them last night, as her eyes go wide with panic and she whips her arm off of Zayn’s body. 

“Look Li, about last night-” Zayn starts, but Liam interrupts with a shake of her head. 

“S’fine Zayn. Just a friend helping out another friend. Won’t be weird, promise.” she throws her a smile as she moves to get out of bed.

Liam doesn’t notice the hurt course through Zayn’s body as she’s climbing over her. She curls into herself, grasping her arms to stop from shaking. 

“Right.” she says, clearing her throat as sleep holds back her voice “Right.” 

As soon as Liam’s gone, so is she. Into her room, up and dressed, out with her smokes in 30 seconds flat. She’s out on the back steps of their house, puffing away as she thinks. She’s an idiot. Why would experienced, lovely Liam ever want to date her? Liam knows she’s never been with a girl before and Liam’s never shown any interest in her their whole friendship. Why would this make things any different?

 

///

 

She’s an idiot. 

She knew that Zayn didn’t want her like that so as soon as she brought up the night before she cut her off and practically ran to the bathroom. 

Once she’s had her pity party in the shower, she dries off and walks to make some food in the kitchen

Through the window she sees their neighbor Harry call out to someone over his fence and wave.  
Then she sees Zayn head over to him, laughing with her head thrown back. The pit in her stomach grows, dropping into something decidedly more nauseous. She grabs a box of crackers and runs back to her room, planning to avoid Zayn for the rest of the day. 

Clearly Zayn has that same idea because the only time Liam runs into her is dinner time. She’s making herself a sandwich when Zayn comes down the stairs. She’s wearing jeans and a crop-tee that hangs off her shoulder and Liam just wants to rip it off her and fuck her into oblivion. But instead she says“Where ya going?”

“I’m just hang-” Zayn pauses, eyes growing wide for a second before she says “I have a date. With Harry.”

Liam fears she actually might throw up but she swallows down her hurt and pastes a smile on. 

“Oh that’s nice. Um-uh, have fun.” And then she storms past Zayn up the stairs. 

 

///

 

Five hours later Liam’s lying in her bed, lights off, an ache running through her body when her door creaks open. She sits up, from the crack of light she can see Zayn tiptoeing in. She’s in nothing but that stupid white shirt, still hanging off of her shoulder.

Zayn notices her the next moment, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Liam shakes her head, “You didn’t”

Zayn continues her path to Liam’s bed. Climbs on and places her knees so she’s straddling Liam. Liam’s hands automatically come up to sit on her waist. Just as Zayn is leaning in Liam whispers “What’re you doing Zee?”

Zayn stops, just a breath away, “Was no good, Li, Not like you.” And then she leans in to seal their lips together, already stripping Liam of her clothes. 

 

///

 

It goes on like this for the next two weeks. Every night Zayn has a date with Harry. And every night after, she comes home and she crawls into Liam’s bed and fucks her. With her tongue, with her fingers, any which way Liam wants to fuck Zayn she lets her. One night she comes home, whimpering and whining about how all she could think about was Liam’s fingers and her tongue. Zayn comes three times that night, once on Liam’s face, once on her fingers, and once when Liam fucks her hard and good with a strap-on. 

Liam’s only saving grace is that Zayn is never there the next morning. She doesn’t have to wake up to her being there and know that Zayn’ll never be hers. Not really. So she goes to class and so does Zayn and they never really talk about it, ever. 

One afternoon, a girl in Liam’s study group comes up to her and asks if she’d like to have coffee sometime. She’s about to say no when Harry walks by, tall and charming and handsome,so Liam spits out a yes and they make plans for that afternoon.

It goes relatively well, Tia is nice, sweet and funny and she’s really pretty too. Light blue hair in a short pixie cut with killer eyes and a nose ring. Liam tries her hardest not to compare her with Zayn and it almost works.

Tia shyly asks if they want to continue the date back at Liam’s, maybe watch a movie or something, and Liam agrees. Maybe if Zayn can see that somebody else wants her, that she’s good for more than just a fuck, she’ll- Liam stops her train of thought. She’ll what? Want her? Want to date her? No. She’s going to take this girl home because she’s kind and funny and Liam deserves someone who wants her all the time. 

They walk back to Liam’s house, setting up a movie and popcorn quickly once they arrive. Liam assumes Zayn’s out with Harry since she’s nowhere to be found and she’s trying really hard not to care. The movie is a sufficient distraction, until Tia straddles her on the couch and kisses her soft and deep. Liam falls into this new distraction quickly, trying to focus on Tia instead of everything she’s doing wrong. Well, not wrong, just not how Zayn would do it. 

She’s about to pull away and apologize but the front door opens and the lights flick on. Liam and Tia pull apart to see that Zayn’s there, standing in the foyer, pale and wide-eyed. 

Liam can see Zayn take the situation in. For a moment Liam sees pain and betrayal flash across her face but it’s gone in an instant. Replaced by a hard set of her jaw and a curt “I didn’t know you had company. Sorry.” 

The lights go back off and Zayn runs up the stairs, slamming her door shut. Tia climbs off of Liam, embarrassed. “I should go but um, this was fun. Maybe we could do this again?”

Liam smiles as she leads her to the door. “Yeah, definitely.”

Tia gives her a quick kiss goodbye and then goes, leaving Liam to run a hand down her face and head up to her room. As she passes Zayn’s she can hear what sounds like muffled sobs but she knows that’s not what it is. 

She methodically takes off her makeup and brushes her teeth. Eyes shut as soon as her head hits the pillow. 

 

///

 

She hasn’t spoken to Zayn in eight days and it’s killing her. Zayn won’t look at her, won’t even be in the same room. She doesn’t go on dates with Harry anymore it seems, just stays in her bedroom. 

Liam wants to ask what happened but the one time she’d tried talking to her, Zayn had looked at her with red-rimmed eyes and brushed past her like she was nothing. 

The ninth night is when it all comes to a point. Zayn comes in to find Liam sitting on the couch and she jumps when Zayn starts talking “I’m-um. I’m sorry. Not just for startling you but for the past week. I’ve been an ass and you should know why.”

All Liam can do is nod because she’s can only focus on Zayn’s voice and how much she’s missed it. 

“I’ve, I’ve been lying to you. I’ve not been dating Harry. I just said that to make you jealous.” she scoffs “Obviously you didn’t care, and I just wanted to be with you so badly that-well I know you said things wouldn’t change after you helped me out that first time. And I just thought that if I could get you to sleep with me you might want me in other ways too.” She’s started to cry a little now, a tear or two escaping down her face. 

“I’m so sorry Li. I just-you should be with who you want, that girl is great I’m sure. But I just had to tell you how I felt, it was killing me. I’m so-I’m just so sorry Liam.”  
As soon as Liam had figured out where Zayn’s speech was going she got up and started walking toward her. By the time Zayn’s done Liam is directly in front of her and has what’s probably this biggest stupidest grin on her face.

“You’re an idiot.” Liam says fondly.

Zayn’s head is down and she snuffles back a “I know. I know Li-I’m sorry.”

Liam laughs cause she just can’t help it. She feels lighter than air. She pulls Zayn to her, who admits a shocked yelp, and traps her in a tight hug. “I want to be with _you_ , Zee. Only you.”

Zayn’s head snaps up “But you-but you said it was just fr-”

Liam cuts her off with her tongue. A kiss so wet and sweet that Zayn’s knees actually tremble for a second. “I lied too” Liam whispers when she pulls back “I’ve wanted you for years Zayn. I thought you were gonna say it was a mistake so I lied.” Liam shrugs and watched the emotions play over Zayn’s face. 

As soon as they’re done Zayn’s flung herself back onto Liam and is kissing her with fervor. Liam wastes no time in stripping them both and lowering them to the floor. Zayn pulls back, her mouth red and swollen. “I wanna-I’ve never been with a girl before. Are you sure you wanna-”

“Of course I’m sure.” Liam says adamantly “Do you know how sexy it is that I’m the only woman you’ve ever been with? That I’m the only one who’s ever made you come? jesus Zee, it’s incredible.”

Zayn flushes down to her chest and then leans forward to suck Liam’s left nipple into her mouth. She kisses down her stomach and pushes Liam back so she’s lying down. “Can you show me what you like Li? Show me how to make you feel good?”

Liam lets her head thunk against the wood floor as she laces her hands with Zayn’s. “Uh-huh. Yeah, just start slow.” Zayn sticks her tongue out and licks lightly around Liam’s folds. “Yeah, just like that. Then just, lick my clit.”

“Okay, like this?” Zayn asks before she sucks Liam’s clit into her mouth softly. 

“Yeah, _fuck_ , like that.” 

Zayn goes from there, using Liam’s whimpers and groans as encouragement and soon she has two fingers in a trembling, orgasming Liam.

Zayn pops her head up, giving Liam a goofy smile. “Good?”

Liam smiles back “Yeah, s’really good. Come up here.”

Zayn crawls up to her, going to lie next to her when Liam shakes her head. “No” she says and taps her lips twice “ _Here_. Come up here.”

Zayn nods eagerly and positions her body so her core is literally dripping onto Liam’s face. 

“Fuck baby, you smell so good. Come on sit, lemme taste.”

Zayn lowers herself slowly, moaning at the wet feeling of Liam’s mouth. Zayn’s so slick from getting Liam off and she can’t help but to grind down onto Liam’s jaw. Liam opens her mouth more so her tongue is flicking at Zayn’s clit, alternating between that and tongue fucking her slit. Zayn’s getting closer and closer each time Liam’s tongue hits her clit just right. Liam moves her hands up to Zayn’s waist and grips her, pulling her even further down onto her mouth. Zayn’s humping her face with enthusiasm, to the point where Liam just has her tongue out and lets Zayn use it like she likes. 

Liam can tell she’s so close so she slips one hand off her hips and moves it, swiping her thumb through some of Zayn’s slick before it moves back to her ass. Her thumb’s toying with the rim, rubbing around it so softly until she just barely dips it in and simultaneously sucks hard on Zayn’s clit, causing the girl above her to spasm and contract. 

Zayn rides her face a little longer until she’s too sensitive and then flops off with a flourish. Sliding her hand across Liam’s jaw to bring their lips together. Zayn tastes herself on Liam’s tongue then continues to lick herself off of Liam’s jaw. 

Once she’s done they both lie there, silent and satisfied until Liam brings their hands, intertwined, up to her mouth to kiss. 

“I love you Zee”

Zayn looks over at Liam, crawls over her once more, this time so their faces are lined up and kisses her deeply. 

“Love you Li, so unbelievably much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written genderswap in a long long time but I re-read basically all of [goddess_julie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie)'s  
> amazing genderswap fics and then got inspired to fill this prompt that's been sitting in my inbox for like months. 
> 
> my [tumblr](http://ziamlolol.tumblr.com/) is here if you wanna say hi or anything and feedback would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> title is taken from Hana Hunt, one of my favorite Vampire Weekend songs.


End file.
